plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plasma Pea
|variant of/GW = |rarity/GW = N/A |flavor text/GW = The Plasma Peashooter shoots peas. Peas that are entire universes unto themselves. Peas of swirling, twirling galaxies, home to millions of stars, Peas with enormous nebulae that dwarf you and I, Peas sewn of the very fabric of space time, from which the infinite possibilities of the cosmos are born. |- |image/GW2 = Plasma PeaGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Hold fire to charge up his attacks. Each charge level is more powerful than the last! |health/GW2 = 125 |weapon/GW2 = Plasmic Disruptor |ammo/GW2 = 14 |damage/GW2 = Impact (Splash) |special/GW2 = Can charge up shots to deal more damage |range/GW2 = Medium |abilities/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare |flavor text/GW2 = The Plasma Peashooter shoots peas. Peas that are entire universes unto themselves. Peas of swirling, twirling galaxies, home to millions of stars, Peas with enormous nebulae that dwarf you and I, Peas sewn of the very fabric of space time, from which the infinite possibilities of the cosmos are born. }} Plasma Pea is a Rare variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was designed by a player named Lefran Estera and this plant successfully won first place in a contest for a new variant for the Peashooter class. On the PC, he was released in the Suburbination DLC. His weapon is the Plasmic Disruptor, which is unique in the way that the Plasma Pea can charge up each shot before firing which increases the impact damage, the splash damage, and the splash damage radius. For PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 players, the Plasma Pea was released in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Plasma Peashooter shoots peas. Peas that are entire universes unto themselves. Peas of swirling, twirling galaxies, home to millions of stars, Peas with enormous nebulae that dwarf you and I, Peas sewn of the very fabric of space time, from which the infinite possibilities of the cosmos are born. In-game description Hold fire to charge up his attacks. Each charge level is more powerful than the last! AI Health(GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare His primary weapon is the Plasmic Disruptor; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base and critical damage per uncharged hit at all ranges is 20. *The max DPS at all ranges with only uncharged shots is 68.3. *The splash damage at all ranges with an uncharged shot is 10. *The close range damage per fully charged hit base and critical is 70. *The middle range damage per fully charged hit base and critical is 65. *The long range damage per fully charged hit base and critical is 60. *The splash damage at all ranges with a fully charged shot is 30. *The ammo in a clip is 14. *The reload time is 2.3 seconds. *The projectile speed of uncharged shots is slow. *The projectile speed of fully charged shots is medium. *It is a semi-auto and charge weapon. *The bloom of uncharged and fully charged shots are low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Plasma Pea's primary weapon is the Plasmic Disruptor. It deals 20 to 70 impact and critical damage depending on the charge rate. It will also deal 10 to 30 splash damage depending on the charge rate. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Superpositional Peas ''Peas that exist in a wave of probability help you reload faster. Stronger Gravitons Harnessing massless particles helps you to hold more peas. More Quarks Increase your quark per pea ratio to do more damage. Strategies The ability to charge up shots and deal up to 70 damage per shot makes Plasma Pea excel at both crowd control and precision elimination. Shooting into the middle of the group can deal up to 20 damage to each member, making this variant ideal when providing harassing or suppression fire at a group of zombies at long or mid-range. In addition to that, when dealing with a singular, mostly immobile zombie at long range, Plasma Pea may succeed where other Peashooters fail as the 70 damage can be used to take out zombie snipers before they have a chance to duck in behind cover, or at least severely weaken them, the charged shots are also good for taking down All-Stars and for supporting your team by destroying any Dummy Shields they deploy. Conversely, Plasma Pea becomes slightly less useful at mid or close range since each pea deals about 20 damage for a direct hit (all direct hits are critical, headshots or not) and 10 damage for the indirect splash damage. However, the Plasmic Disruptor has a noticeably faster rate of fire. Also, be careful when charging up a shot in the open when nothing is happening as the light generated from the charge-up can make you visible to the zombies (like Camo Rangers). This is especially true on nighttime maps where the Plasma Pea's glare and flash effects can be seen from afar. Balancing changes Trials of Gnomus DLC * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plasma Pea GW1.png|Plasma Pea in-game Punlocked.PNG|Stickerbook entry BneO4L4CYAAFGJy.jpg|Plasma Pea's model BnePjKVCMAAaEs9.jpg|Plasma Pea's first picture released by Electronic Arts on Twitter Plasmapea.png|A full shot of Plasma Pea Plasma pea concept art.jpg|Original concept art Plasmapeach.png|Plasma Pea in character selection screen Pptestedpic.PNG Plasmapeashoot.PNG|The Plasma Pea in the process of charging up a shot Plasmapea1.png|Plasma Pea firing Yetiimp.png|The explosion caused by a charged shot Treasureyeti1.png|Plasma Pea fighting a Treasure Yeti Vampire3.png PlasmaPea.PNG PlasmaPea2.PNG Suburbination DLC image.jpg|Plasma Pea in the Suburbination DLC image Plasma Pea Legends of the Lawn DLC Promotional Art.jpg|Plasma Pea in a customized costume in a preview for Legends of the Lawn. The customization items shown make up the item set known as "The Pea Effect". 2015-12-02-12-18-26.jpg|Projectile Plasma Pea5.png|HD Plasma Pea Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Plasma.JPG|Plasma Pea in-game RedesignedPlasmaPea.png|Appearance Trivia *In ''Garden Warfare, once the player unlocks him, they will automatically get all the upgrades without having to get them manually via sticker packs. The same happens with Berry Shooter, Citrus Cactus, Chester Chomper, and Dr. Chester. Out of these, he is the only one that is not promotional. **These are also the two Peashooters gained for free without buying sticker packs. *If the fully charged shot directly hits a zombie, it instantly explodes, otherwise there is a slight delay between the impact and the explosion. **The explosion sounds like glass shattering. *He is one of the seven plants that can charge up their attack. The other six are Mystic Flower, Future Cactus, Electro Citron, Fire Rose, Frost Rose and Nec'Rose. *The Plasma Pea can shoot slightly faster than other Peashooter variants except Commando Pea and a few others. *As told by the creator, Lefran, he meant to make him more of blue star-based peashooter and it was not meant to be plasma-related in the first place. **It is also stated that the creator prefers the "plasma" idea. **The creator's version of Plasma Pea appears to be related to electricity, since some lightning appears to emit from the zombies when hit or when his projectile explodes and the peas leave a trail behind themselves that resembles lightning. *He is one of two charge shot plants that can jump while charging, the others being Electro Citron, and formerly along with Fire Rose and Frost Rose (both of which were able to jump before the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC). *In Garden Warfare 2, he was redesigned to be lighter and more purplish blue, and his eyes no longer glow white. **He was likely redesigned to prevent confusion between him and Electro Pea. **This also makes him the only DLC character from the first game to be redesigned overall. *He is the only charging variant that does not take up ammo in Garden Warfare 2. **He also retains the upgrades that came with him from the pack from Garden Warfare, making way for additional upgrades in Garden Warfare 2. ru:Плазменный Горох pl:Plazmowy Groszek Category:Peashooter variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Rare variants Category:Rare plants